AfterMath
by SangoXKirara
Summary: Sequel to Search for Love, Sango and Inuyasha come to a fork in the road of life, what happens when their soon to be born son get's tangled between the bittersweet aftermath?InuSan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Summary: Sequel to SEARCH FOR LOVE! I hope you guys like this one as much as you did the last.

Inuyasha and Sango are now together, Naraku is defeated, and Kagura was set free.

The Shikon no Tama is complete, and Kagome can safely return and leave the feudal era whenever she likes. Everything seems to be perfect, but is it? Obviously we can't have a sequel with no action! HAHA Anyways…Sorry for taking so long with posting this, it was written up a while ago but since then I've been tied up with other issues. So it's here now, ENJOY!

: Chapter One:

It was early morning, the sky was still dark, Sango woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around the hut and saw that kagome was sleeping and Shippo wrapped tightly in her arms. Kirara was also asleep. She stood up and walked out of the hut. She gazed up into the sky and remembered the day she got Kohaku back she was so happy, she was complete. She had her brother her friends and Inuyasha. "Inuyasha" she whispered softly.

"What?" she heard a voice coming from her right. It was Inuyasha he had come out of the hut he shared with Miroku and Kohaku.

"Well what did you want?" he said then moved closer to her.

"Uh oh nothing I didn't mean to wake you, I was just thinking" she stumbled with her words a bit.

Inuyasha stood next to her, staring, then he began. "Hey Sango, Kagome said that girls look ugly in the morning…but you are never ugly. You could be in battle and still look beautiful" he then smiled.

Sango faced him and said "thank you Inuyasha you're so sweet" she then kissed him on the cheek. They stood like that for a while then Inuyasha had a thought, "hey Sango, do you wanna watch the sun rise?" she nodded "sure" the hanyou lifted Sango into his arms, then jumped into a tree and sat her down next to him. They watched the sun come up, and soon the others were awake.

"hey Inuyasha…should we go back?" He shook his head "nah, lets stay like this for a while longer." Sango smiled then leaned her head into his chest; Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

Shippo came outside and said "Inuyasha? Sango? where are you guys? Kaede made breakfast" Inuyasha's ears perked up and he sniffed the air. Sango sensed what he was doing and said "c'mon "and she giggled as Inuyasha brought both of them to the ground. They walked into the main hut of Kaede's village. Miroku looked at Sango and Inuyasha as they walked in….together…side by side.

He felt his heart sink a bit. 'I can take it' he thought while subconsciously grabbing his robes where his heart beat rapidly…then slowly. "Err…Miroku are you okay?" Sango asked concerned at the way he was grasping himself.

The monk snapped back to reality and said "hmn. Oh yeah I...Iam fine Sango."

After breakfast was complete, Sango Kaede and Kagome stood in the hut and helped clean the mess. Inuyasha and Shippo went for a walk. They were walking down a lone pathway when suddenly Miroku popped into view. "Hey Miroku…come to join us?" asked a curious Shippo.

"Yeah a walk could do all of us some good…nice and peaceful" Inuyasha stated as he watched a butterfly swoop from the air and land on shippo's head. The little kit giggled and skipped off to chase the butterfly "don't go too far okay?" Inuyasha yelled as the young Shippo disappeared from view.

"Alright I'll join you" Miroku said as he took his steps closer to Inuyasha.

"So what's making you want to take a walk Inuyasha?" Miroku stated while looking up to the sky. The sounds of Shippo playing with the butterfly drifted as they grew further apart.

"Well I've been thinking a lot lately…and I want to ask you something…"

Back at Kaede's Sango sat alone by the river. Her body perched upon a smooth rock. The breeze picked up now and then, but Sango hadn't noticed for she was deep in thought.

"I don't know what he'll think if I ask him…should I wait for him? Maybe-"she was cut from her thoughts when she heard soft foot steps and a familiar voice "Uh…Sango, can I join you?" Asked a somewhat shy Kagome.

Sango briefly nodded then turn back to her gaze over the sky reflected water.

"Whatcha thinking about Sango?" Kagome asked while tucking her short shirt under her legs.

"Well…Actually Kagome, I know that we've had differences in our past…but you're the only one I can talk to about this…" She replied turning to look at her friend.

"Sure go ahead "Chirped the young Miko.

"Well….Inuyasha and I have been together for about a month now…and I have been having these sudden urges to just …" Sango felt her face become very warm and knew that a visible blush had crept to her cheeks.

"Sango-san it's alright you can tell me" stated the younger of the two.

"Well it's a bit embarrassing butt I have these urges…a want…to make love to Inuyasha…" She said then cringed, hoping her friend wouldn't get upset about the things she just said.

"Oh…well I uh…" Kagome stuttered. There wasn't anything she could do about Sango's curiosity, her being the younger one didn't know much about the subject but wanted to help a friend.

"I'm sorry Kagome I shouldn't have brought that up…" She looked away nervously

Kagome shifted in her seat, "well it's okay Sango I mean you and Inuyasha are together now and probably want to become…closer in a way. Have you asked him about it yet?"

"No…" the chocolate haired girl replied.

"Well this isn't something I can help you with as much as he can…but I do know that if you love him enough and he loves you the same then things should just click in a way…make sense?" Kagome said while brushing some strands of her raven locks from her face.

"Well in a way yeah it makes sense, thank you Kagome you're always there when I need you" Sango replied with a happy tone. She quickly hugged her friend and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Inuyasha…tell Kaede that I'll be back later …oh and Kagome…it'd be great if you can look after Kohaku for me…just incase he wakes"

Kagome smiled and nodded. She then skipped off back to the huts.

Back in the forest paths Inuyasha and Miroku had taken a rest from walking and continued their conversation.

"Well what is it Inuyasha? You can trust me" Miroku assured the Hanyou.

"Well I need you advice on how to ask Sango to be….my mate"

Miroku knew where this was going; he was a bit uncomfortable with the situation but knew he had to be there for Inuyasha. No matter how much it hurt.

"Well…I'm sure that if you and Sango love each other as much as I think you do things will just happen….but I might warn you, it's not going to be a happy time if it's your first time. Especially for Sango. You just have to comfort her…let her know you love her and be easy with her body…she may be a strong fighter but when it comes down to love…people can be very sensitive."

In a way Miroku's words meant a lot to Inuyasha. "Thanks Miroku…listen I'm gonna go look for Sango so you can stay or whatever "he said back to his normal smart alleck self.

"Heh…Okay Inuyasha remember what I said!" he yelled as the hanyou took off at top speed. "Maybe I'll go look for Shippo" Miroku said as he began on his way to Kaede's.

Many things rushed through his mind after the words just spoken…but he knew it was time to let go and move on. After all he wasn't really committed to any woman in the first place.

Well there it is the sequel to Search for Love. I hope everyone liked it because I had fun writing it

Please R&R, let me know what you think good or bad! Either way I'll still be continuing it XP

Your neighborhood idiot---SangoXKirara


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You're all very sweet

So without further ado here's the next chapter!

: Chapter Two:

Later that evening Inuyasha and Sango were perched in an old oak tree. Gazing out into the horizon both knew what they wanted to ask…but were afraid of how the outcome will be.

"Uh…" Inuyasha squeaked out in an unusual tone.

Sango's head snapped to see what the matter was but in the process she lost her balance.

Within a swift moment Sango tumbled to the ground. "Oof!" She managed to let out.

Inuyasha just looked down at her and burst into a laugh. "Hah! Sango you're clumsy!"

"Well…Inuyasha we'll just see who's clumsy…Try and catch me!" She said with a vixiounus tone. She then dashed off into the forest With Inuyasha trailing close behind.

"I know…" Sango whispered softly as she jumped into a tree and hid herself within the leaves and branches. "He'll never find me here"

A few moments later Inuyasha burst into the scene and began to sniff the air. "Oh Sango!" He said in a playful manner. "I can smell your scent…I know you're here

Then for the moment Sango heard nothing. A complete silence drifted in the air.

"…BOO!"

Came the hanyou's voice and once again knocking Sango from her seat. This time with a soft thud. "Ow…Okay I guess I am the clumsy one." Inuyasha jumped down from where Sango once sat and crouched down beside her "Yes…yes you are, but that's why I am here…so make sure you don't fall off your feet" He then leaned down and captured Sango's rosy lips in a deep kiss. Sango wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her.

'Mmmnm' after breaking apart for air Sango looked into Inuyasha's golden orbs and asked "Inuyasha…There's something I've been wondering…just how much do you love me?"

"With all of my heart…" He replied with a smirk.

"Oh…even more then Kagome?" She asked this time a bit more uneasy.

"Sango…what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked while moving closer to her.

"Well it's just…I don't know really. "

"Well it has to be something if you asked me how much I love you and if it was more then Kagome, because I thought we cleared that up a long time ago." He said concerned for what she was about to say.

"Well I know this is going to come up sooner or later…but I know the customs of a Demon being a slayer and all…but don't they usually…leave their mark on the ones they love after a while?" She asked her voice low and her cheeks cherry red.

"Is that what this is all about Sango?" He smiled widely.

She nodded "Yes…"

"Well, truth is I've wanted to say something for a while now…so here goes…"

"Sango I love you with all my heart and want to be with you forever….will you be my mate?" He asked and for the first time ever he was blushing…and not trying to conceal it.

Sango smiled "Yes Inuyasha" She would have said more but was cut off by sweet soft lips gliding across her own.

As he deepened the kiss Inuyasha nimbly moved his hands from her back to her hair. Removing the ties that held it up letting long silk locks drop to Sango's hips. He ran his clawed fingers through her hair. While savoring her sweet taste.

Sango broke this kiss for air, and looked at Inuyasha with a wanting need.

"Sango…I" Inuyasha said but was silenced by Sango's finger to his lips.

"Shh…Inuyasha I think someone's watching us…" she said while glancing around.

"Well I don't feel any demons are around…" Inuyasha said while turning his head back to Sango.

Sango leaned over to his ear and whispered "I don't think it's a demon…It's…"

"Kagome" Inuyasha finished her sentence.

After those words being said a shadow figure moved quickly through the trees and bushes.

"Why does she have to do this? I thought we cleared everything up…" Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"C'mon lets not let this ruin our time together" Sango said while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah your right…wait a minute!" He said then protectively wrapped his arms around her.

"Sango…there IS something here…and it's someone we know…"

Inuyasha pushed Sango back a bit, just enough to draw the Testusaiga. Sango knew where this was going. And picked her Hiraikotsu up from it's resting place. Both were ready for what was coming.

"hmn…Inuyasha you've changed a lot…" Came a voice that sounded very famillar.

"Sesshomaru! What do you want!" Inuyasha yelled at his older half.

"Well I was just wondering what you've done with that filthy human girl…you know the one that wears the skimpy clothes…" Sesshomaru asked in a calm tone. Apparently it wasn't much of a problem to ask Inuyasha about his former flame!

"Why do you want to know?" Sango butted in.

"Well well Inuyasha…I smell your scent all over this wench…did you change your mind? Are you in love with her now?" Again Sesshomaru asked.

"Shut up this is none of your business, now what the hell do you want with Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled already getting tired of his half-brothers presence.

"not much…just experiments…you see I wonder what is on the other side of that well…"

"what do you mean! What's your problem Sesshomaru? Since when are you interested in things that don't involve you? And besides Kagomes a human don't you despise humans?" Inuyasha was now curious as to where this was going. Sango still being quiet let her weapon drop a bit when she felt there would be no trouble between them.

"Ah but you're foolish Inuyasha…there's more then what you think, and I am involved…this girl has the power to stop your transformations…" That's all Sesshomaru said before stepping back into the darkness, leaving Inuyasha and Sango to worry and wonder as to what was going to happen.

Alright, I know what you all are going to say…it was lousy and stupid and I'm sorry for that! But I've been having all these great Ideas for this fic lately but cant seem to get them down the way I want them…cries I promise the next chapter will be great!

Reviews! Keep them coming the more I get the more I update!

aisu fenikkusu Thanks! I think it was a good start too and I promise it'll get more interesting soon lol

imwithkoga13 Thanks so much! I'll try to update more often and Miroku will have someone in this story

And for anyone who's wondering why in the summary it says things about their unborn son…well that part comes in the later chapters around chapter 5 so sorry for making you all wait.

SangoXKirara


End file.
